My Love
by coulates
Summary: "Kesukaan yang sama dapat menyatukan orang yang berbeda, apakah benar adanya?" Meanie fanfic


**My Love**

.

.

.

Warn!Yaoi,Typo(s)

.

.

.

" _Hyung_. _"_ Panggilku yang kini sedang tidur dipangkuan Wonwoo-ku.

" _Wae_?" Tanya Wonwoo hyung sambil membelai surai hitamku pelan.

 _"Aku masih tidak menyangka sekarang kau milikku."_ Jawabku dan Wonwoo _hyung_ membalas dengan senyum indahnya.

Penyebab kami bisa memiliki hubungan spesial ini sebenarnya sangat aneh untuk kami. Kami menyukai gadis yang sama.

Kami sering bertengkar hingga kami terkenal disekolah karena ulah yang kami perbuat hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian wanita yang bahkan tidak menanggapi kami.

Gadis beruntung itu bernama Zhou Jieqiong atau biasa dipanggil Kyulkyung, siswi pindahan dari China.

Sampai suatu hari aku dan Wonwoo membuat sebuah perjanjian.

" _Bagaimana kalau kita berkerja sama, hyung?" Tanyaku waktu itu yang jelas ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Wonwoo hyung._

 _"Idiot! Mana sudi aku bekerja sama denganmu bodoh!"_

 _"Ck, dengarkan dulu rencanaku hyung." Aku memasang wajah kesal._

 _"Okay, cepat katakan rencana itu, Kim."_

 _"Kita bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kyulkyungie, lalu setelah Kyulkyungie sudah mulai mengerti perasaan kita, dia harus memilih 1 diantara kita. Bagaimana?"_

 _Wonwoo hyung mengernyit jijik mendengar panggilan sayangku untuk gadis China itu. Lalu setelahnya dia tersenyum sangat manis._

 _"_ Call _!_ _Kita mulai rencana itu hari ini!"_

Dan saat itu kami jadi sering bertemu untuk memikirkan strategi yang tepat. Bahkan sekolah kami gempar dengan kejadian aku dan Wonwoo hyung pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama.

Kadang Wonwoo _hyung_ akan menginap dirumahku. Sampai suatu saat Wonwoo _hyung_ jatuh tertidur dikamarku. Aku memerhatikan wajah damainya saat tertidur.

' _Manis_.' Batinku waktu itu.

Kuberanjak dari kursi belajarku untuk memerhatikan wajahnya lebih dekat.

Mata tajamnya yang terpejam, bibir tipis yang selalu mengeluarkan umpatan untukku, kulitnya yang putih lembut, serta wajahnya yang imut dan manis.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu memerhatikannya dalam segala kesempatan. Hingga aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Kepribadiannya yang hangat serta sikap-sikap tersembunyi pada dirinya, membuatku semakin jatuh.

Wonwoo _hyung_ suka tanpa sadar melakukan aegyo hanya demi sepotong _cheese burger_ , menolong seorang anak kecil ditaman kota, berteriak panik saat melihat kucing milik seorang nenek yang terjebak diatas pohon, hidungnya yang mengerut saat tertawa dan menggigit bibirnya saat gugup. Semua itu membuatku yakin tentang perasaanku untuknya.

Suatu hari aku menyatakan isi hatiku pada Wonwoo _hyung_ dan betapa terkejutnya aku bahwa ia juga memiliki rasa yang sama sepertiku hingga kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kira-kira lima tahun kami sudah menjalin kasih.

Lima tahun yang penuh perjuangan. Awalnya, orang tua kami menentang hubungan kami yang masih tabu untuk kebanyakan orang.

Hingga akhirnya kami dapat meyakinkan orang tua kami bahwa aku dan Wonwoo _hyung_ saling mencintai. Dan puncaknya adalah dua minggu lalu dimana kami meresmikan hubungan kami dihadapan Tuhan. Hari paling bahagia bagiku dan priaku.

"Mingyu-ya, apakah kau berpikiran untuk memiliki seorang anak? Apakah kau terburu-buru?" Ucap Wonwoo _hyung_ dengan sedikit gugup.

"Tentu saja aku ingin memiliki keturunan sayang. Tidak aku tidak terburu-buru. Aku bahkan baru bekerja dua bulan di perusahaan appa." Kugenggam tangannya dan dapat kulihat dia tersenyum sangat manis. Sebuah ide melintas dikepalaku dan membuatku tersenyum jail.

"Apakah _hyung_ ingin melakukan ritual suami-isteri sekarang?"

"Hah? Tidak Ming-hmph!"

Belum selesai Wonwoo _hyung_ berbicara, aku membungkam mulutnya dengan mulutku.

Mencium bibirnya lembut. Menghantarkan perasaan cinta lewat sebuah ciuman. Setelah rasa cukup, aku melepaskan ciuman ini perlahan dan tersenyum melihat pipinya yang merona.

"Aku tidak memaksakan _hyung_ untuk melakukan ini jika belum siap. Aku tidak ingin melukai cintaku." Kuelus pipinya lembut.

" ... Siap." Aku mengernyit bingung saat mendengar kalimat Wonwoo _hyung_ yang tidak terdengar jelas.

"Apa, sayang?"

"Aku siap, Mingyu- _ya_." Wonwoo _hyung_ menundukkan kepalanya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencerna kalimat Wonwoo _hyung_. Aku pun langsung bangkit dan menggendong tubuh ringan priaku ini.

"Ranjang adalah tempat yang tepat untuk melakukannya, sayang." Bisikku rendah ditelinganya.

Aku tidak perlu menceritakan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi bukan? Kalian pasti tahu apa yang kami lakukan diranjang.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

 **Dapet feel nya gak?kalo iya terima kasih banyak,**

 **Kalo enggak, harap maklumin aja yaa karna ini pertama kalinya saya buat. Idenya sihh tiba2 muncul saat saya lagi bengong gk tau mau ngapain, malah jdi kepikiran wkwk. Tapi, kuucapkan makasih banyak buat yang mau baca ff gk jelas ini.**


End file.
